


Chasefield Skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skits from my Tumblr account featuring Chasefield/Maximum Victory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Victoria storms down the hall to Max’s room’

Victoria - Max, you little ‘hears catchy pop jingle’ 

Max- ‘on the other side of her door’ I can’t help it if I make a scene,stepping out of my HOT PINK limousine

Victoria - ‘thinking’ Oh my god, I have to get in there…… ‘slowly opens door, to see Max in the middle of a dance number’

Max- ‘slides left, brushing hair’ I’m turning heads and I’m stopping traffic. When I pose they scream, and when I joke they laugh

‘Victoria smiles in the corner like it’s Christmas’

Max- ‘grabs The Captain, bringing it close to her face’ I got a pair of eyes they’re getting lost in ‘tosses the bear’ they’re hypnotized by the way I’m WALKING

‘Victoria starts fumbling for her phone’ 

Max- ‘getting really into it; I got them dazzled like a stage magician. When I point they look, and when I talk they listen, well

‘Victoria starts recording’

Max - Everybody needs a friend. And it got you and you and ‘spins and catches sight of Victoria’ ‘shrieks’ VICTORIA ! ‘stumbles over herself to get to her phone to turn off the song’

Victoria - You seemed to be getting really into that Caulfield 'stifles laugh’

Max- Shut up, I was only listening to it because it was on the radio

‘Victoria snatches Max’s phone from her side’

Victoria - Oh my GOD, you bought it

Max- Yeah so WHAT

Victoria - This is so popular Max ! ‘mocking voice’ Aren’t you afraid you’ll lose your hipster cred

Max- It’s a stupid song, it’s just kind of catchy, and fun , and….ok I like it

Victoria - ‘sits next to Max’ How long have you been doing this ?

Max- I saw Dana dancing in her room the other day, and ….it kind of seemed like fun…..so I started doing it….are you going to make a thing of this ?

Victoria - ‘stands up and walks over to the door’ Yes ‘locks door’ I am, I kind of want to try it now too

Max- Really ? Are you...’shy smile’

Victoria - ‘Don’t make me repeat myself Caulfield

‘music starts’

Max - ‘ poses with a fake microphone’ Haven’t you noticed that I’m a star ?

Victoria - ‘poses next to Max’ I’m coming into view as the world is turning

Max- Haven’t you noticed we’ve made it this far ‘pulls Victoria close’

Victoria and Max- Now everyone can see us burning, now everyone can see us burning…..

‘Max kisses Victoria’


	2. Minion Maxine

Victoria - Since you know all the answers, I guess you have to find another way into the dorm. We ain’t moving….

Max- Come on Victoria, let me through ! I have to get……’disgusted with self’ Wait a second….what the fuck am I doing ?!

Victoria -Maybe you were about to go fu….

‘Max sits down next to Courtney’

Courtney - Eeew, what are you doing ?!

Max- Joining you.

Taylor - We don’t want….

Victoria - ‘puts hand over Taylor’s mouth’ Shut it Taylor’ gets up and stands in Max’s face again’ I could always use another minion’ crosses arms examining Max’ The question is….why are you so interested in joining me now…..

Max- You won’t believe this but….I was about to go and fetch a flash drive for Warren of all people. I’m obviously making some poor decisions in life, and I think I need a change

Taylor - Oh that IS sad

Courtney - Victoria, let’s help her D=

Victoria - Fine’ turns around and sits back with Taylor and Courtney’ No more of this “Max” stuff though….I think I want to call you Maxine ‘smug’

‘Max’s face twitches ever so slightly’

Victoria - What’s the matter Maxine ? Do you want to fetch the stick for Warren that badly?

Maxine - No… just going to take a little getting used to. Just keep him away from me ‘shivers’ 

Victoria - We have a deal then, ‘motions Taylor and Courtney to the side’ and what better way to commemorate a deal, then having some drinks. Maxine, if you will ?

Maxine - Right away Victoria ^^ ‘runs inside’

‘door closes’ 

.

.

.

Maxine - I’m baaaack =D

‘starts taking soda’s out of bag’ 

Maxine - One for Taylor ‘hands soda’, One for Courtney’ hands soda’ and one for you Victoria ’hands personalized soda bottle’

Taylor - ‘glances at Victoria’s soda’ Hey wait a second…’looks at own soda, followed by Courtney’s’ Did you only get Victoria one of those personalized Coca Cola’s ?

Victoria - Excuse me Taylor, I think you need to remember who the queen of this clique is alright ?

Taylor - ‘defeated’ I’m sorry Victoria ….

Victoria - ‘turns to Maxine, patting her on the head appreciatively’ Why don’t you sit a little bit closer Maxine. You’ve done well today

Maxine - Whatever you say Victoria =) ‘scoots closer, shooting Taylor a triumphant smile’

Taylor - ‘narrows eyes, whispering’ You little shit…..you played us……


	3. Victoria enters the fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria can tell when something is going on, and she's not going to let that stupid punk steal the hipster away from her

‘Max gets up as a truck pulled up behind her’ 

Chloe - Max ?!

Max- Chloe ?!

Nathan- ‘holding face’ No way, YOU AGAIN ?! 

‘Victoria comes out of nowhere and shoves Nathan over’ 

Warren - Oh COME ON ! That was like my one big scene for like 3 episodes !

Chloe - ‘opens door motioning to Max’ Get in Max !

‘Max gets into the truck and reaches for the door when Victoria runs in her way’ 

Max- Victoria ?

Victoria -Scoot over Caulfield ! I’m coming too ! 

‘pushes Max next to Chloe ‘

Chloe - ‘whispers’ I have no complaints…..

‘Victoria climbs in and closes door’ 

Chloe - ‘despondent’ Now I do….. 

Nathan - Victoria !? What the FUCK are you doing with those two freaks ! ‘kicks door’ How DARE you ! ‘kicks door’ Nobody betray me ! NOBODY !

Victoria - ‘impatient’ Are we going to go or what ?

Chloe - ‘rolls eyes’ Yes maam….

‘drives off’

.

.

.

‘Victoria, Max, and Chloe sit uncomfortably

Max- Man ,Nathan Prescott is messed up !And dangerous…this day never ends

Victoria - ‘crossing arms looking out the window’ Yeah, his dad probably abuses him at home, so excuse him if he’s got some issues from it…..heartless bitch

‘Max shuffles in her seat uncomfortably’

Chloe - ’sarcastic’ Oh and thanks, Chloe ! ‘sighs’ After five years you’re still Max Caulfield….

Victoria - ‘gags’ Get a room 

Chloe - ‘impatiently growls’ What are you even doing here ?

Victoria - ‘turns nose up’ I’m an intelligent woman Price

Chloe - ‘mutters’ An intelligent woman who still has a stuffed tiger on her shelf

Victoria - ‘glares threateningly’ Anywaaay, a Chase always knows when opportunity knocks, and I saw something important looking on soooo I came along for the ride ‘smiles’

Chloe - ‘screams’ You’re ruining a very important moment !

Victoria - ‘leans over Max’ Oh I knew what you thought you were going to do. Ride in on your rusted bucket of bolts horse, and whisk Princess Max off on some magical hipster journey 

Chloe - ‘rubs dash’ Don’t listen baby. You’re bootyful

Victoria - Oh I bet you thought you were clever ‘leans over Max’ thought you were going to get Max ALL to yourself, rekindle that childhood friendship and maybe have it grow into something more ?

‘Chloe starts to sweat, eyes nervously darting to the side’ 

Victoria- Well it’s not going to happen so easily with ME here. You’re going to have to earn it ! 

Chloe - ‘low angry voice’ I don’t like you very much….

Victoria - Fine with me….’motions hand towards Max’ I’m sorry Max, I was being rude, please continue

Max - ‘squeaks, while twiddling fingers’ No thanks, I’m good


	4. Hopping Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max can't take care of pets

‘Max walks into her room, looking around suspiciously’ 

Max- Someone’s been in here……

‘starts looking around’ 

Max- OK, cookies are here, no one’s touched my secret photo stash……Alice…..

‘turns to corner of the room, noticing a distinct lack of rabbit’

Max - VICTORIA !

‘Max stomps out of her room and starts pounding on Victoria’s room’

Victoria - ‘opens door seething’ Shut the fuck up Caulfield, you’re going to scare the bunny…..

Max- ‘guilty’ Oh ‘shuts up’

Victoria - ‘sighs’ Come in……

Max - ‘walks in and notices the majestic beauty of Victoria’s grand new rabbit cage’ Oh my dog

Victoria- Really Max, I expected more of you and Kate. Don’t you know that bun bun’s need plenty of room to play ?

Max- I didn’t know that exactly, Kate just handed over the cage….

Victoria - That’s no excuse. Google is literally 5 seconds away

Max- Ok…..’shoulders slump’

Victoria - and what have you been feeding her ?

Max- Carrots of course ?

Victoria - ‘groans’ Are you 5 ? Rabbit’s need a balanced diet you dunce ’thwacks Max on the forehead’ Hay, Fruit,Vegetables. ALL of these are necessary……

Max- Why Victoria, If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve taken a liking to Alice 

Victoria - Of course not ‘turns away haughtily’ I’m just not a monster like you or Kate. Now wait just one moment while I get a few things……

‘starts handing various bags to Max’ 

Victoria - Now since I can’t rightly confiscate her from you, I can make sure that you’re properly versed in rabbit care. ‘hands various booklets’ I expect you to read them ALL

Max- OK Victoria, I’ll read them all

Victoria - Good …..Give me a moment to check Alice over for….. injuries

Max- Whatever you need

‘Victoria takes Alice out of the cage, carefully picking her up by her hind quarters’ 

Victoria - ‘cooing’ Ok baby, I’m going to give you back to Maxine now.She’s going to take GOOD care of you this time. I know she’s a bit stupid, but momma really likes her. I’ll make sure to visit you EVERY day

‘Victoria puts Alice back in her cage and rolls it over to Max’ 

Max- ‘smiling like Victoria’s the cutest thing in the world’ 

Victoria - What are you looking at Max ?! Get out of my room, it’s starting to smell like dirty hipster 

‘Max rolls the cage back to her room’


	5. Final Hangout - The Price's within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt!Chasefield with Max and Victoria just hanging out 'as friends', however Victoria is thirsty as fuck and awkward about shit they do together.

Victoria and Max sit together excitedly hugging their pillows watching “The Legend of Korra Book 2″’

Mako - ‘yelling’ LOOK I have a job to do ! I can’t constantly be worrying about keeping you from making another HUGE mistake !

Victoria - ‘growls’ What a bastard

Korra - Well I have a job to do to, only it seems like YOU’RE always standing in the way of me getting it DONE !

Max- Oh they’re FIGHTING, does this mean ‘kicks feet excitedly’ =D

Mako- ‘eyes widen’ Well I guess if we’re both putting our JOBS first, maybe there’s no room for our relationship !

‘Victoria and Max watch the rest of the episode together, happily chatting’

.

.

.

Max - Oh thank dog, they broke up

Victoria - ‘turns head hopefully’ What ? You didn’t like Mako and Korra’s relationship

Max- Gross ‘winces’ Mako’s not the right kind of person for Korra, I think she’d be a MUCH better fit with Asami. Do you like Korrasami too

Victoria - ‘laughs awkwardly’ Yeah…it would be nice if the main character got with the rich girl…. ‘mind wanders’ it would be AMAZING

‘Max gets up’

Victoria - You know Max…I’ve been wanting to hang out with you like this for a while ….;twiddles thumbs nervously’ Thanks for spending some time with me

Max- Me too Victoria, I’m so glad that we’re finally over all that drama . We make better friends than enemies

‘Victoria gets up, and hugs Max’

Max- Uhh Victoria ‘taps shoulder, prompting Victoria to release her’ I’m going to go get something to drink, are you thirsty ?

Victoria - ‘absentmindedly mumbles’ You bet I am………‘composes self’ I mean….I would like a soda….. ‘waves hand dismissively’ whatever’s there ‘coughs’

Max- ‘confused’ Ok Victoria, whatever you say ‘walks out of the room’

.

.

.

‘Victoria wanders to the door to watch Max walk out of the dormitory, before shutting the door, and looking in the mirror’

Victoria - ‘looking in mirror, thinking’ Ok Victoria ‘slaps cheeks’ You’re really messing this up, she probably thinks you’re a complete LOSER right now.

‘breaks out lip stick’ 

Victoria - ‘thinking’ You’re a CHASE. You make friends all the time ! Why are you so nervous with this hipster ?

.

.

.

‘dormitory door closes, signaling Max’s return’ 

‘Victoria peeks out the door to see Chloe and Max walking toward the room’ 

Victoria - ‘groans’ Not HER

‘scrambles around the room’

Victoria - ‘panicking’ What am I going to do ?! That palm tree’s going to spoil my alone time with Max ! This is like the first time we’ve been able to hang out like this ! ‘finds opens drawer full of movies, smiling wickedly’PERFECT

‘Chloe and Max walk into the room’

Max- Hey Victoria ! Guess who I found =D

Victoria - ‘acting cool’ Oh hello ‘walks over and kisses both of Chloe’s cheeks’My name’s Victoria, it’s so nice to meet you

Chloe - ‘eyes narrow in confusion’ Yeeeeeah, well Max and I were going to head out to a fair together soooooo’ eyes motion to the door’

Victoria - Oh that’s a shame……

Max- ‘genuinely curious’ What ? Why ?

Victoria - ‘picks up Final Fantasy The Spirits within’ Well I found this, ‘Chloe’s eyes widen in realization’ and I thought since we’re FRIENDS, that I would invite you to my room

‘Max’s eyes go wide’ 

Victoria - To watch it on my

‘bag drops to the floor’ 

Victoria - ‘saying each word slowly for maximum effect’ Brand NEW, Ultra High Definition

‘jaw drops’ 

Victoria - Plasma-screen TV

‘Max quickly turns her head to Chloe,lip quivering’

Chloe - Max…….

Max- ‘sweet pleading voice’ Chlooeeeee

Chloe - Nooooo, ‘despairs’ What about the ticket’s ?

Max- We can go there all month.’hops in place nervously’ I’ve been waiting for this my WHOLE life

Chloe - ‘looks down at Max in a panic, followed by her eyes shooting up to meet Victoria’s in a glare’ Fine, but I’m watching too ‘spits tongue out at Victoria’

Victoria - ‘fake welcoming voice’ Oh that’s no problem at all,we can make it a slumber party ^^

‘Victoria and Chloe shoot challenging death stares at each other as Max gather’s Victoria’s things’ 

Max- Oh this is great. ‘grabs Victoria’s pillow as Chloe thwacks Victoria on the nose’ You know, I’ve been meaning to introduce you two for a while ‘gathers blanket as Victoria steps on Chloe’s toe’ I think you two are really going to like each other ‘picks Victoria’s stuffed tiger off the shelf as Chloe mouths “She’s MINE” at Victoria’

Max- ‘turns around to see Victoria hugging Chloe affectionately’ We ready ?

Victoria - Yeah ‘turns to Chloe smirking victoriously’ This is going to be fun


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Max's birthday

‘Victoria and Courtney in Max’s room,hanging up Victoria’s 3 selfie wall scrolls’

Victoria - Oh Courtney, they look lovely =) 'admiring self’

Courtney - Uhhh Victoria…..are you sure about this ?

Victoria - Of course, Max’s room needs so many things, but this’ spreads arms to envelop the wall scrolls’ this is what it needed most of all

Courtney - 'skeptical’ So it needed you ?

Victoria - 'snaps’ I didn’t pay you to question me Courtney . Ok ?

Courtney - 'pouting under breath’ You didn’t pay me at all……….

.

.

.

Max- ‘opens Victoria’s door’ Uhh Victoria…….

Victoria - 'turns around, charm on at full force’ Oh hi Max…..Happy Birthday ^^

Max- Yeah that’s the thing….I found your present

Victoria - 'shrugs indiffrently’ It was nothing….just found it around my room

Max- Yeah I know…I saw the same wall scrolls hanging up in your room the other day

Victoria - and ?

Max- The wall scrolls of you…..one of which was in a bikini

Victoria - 'aggressive’ Look Max, if you don’t like them, I’ll just take them back now ’ stomps toward door’

Max - NO 'grabs Victoria’s hand’

Victoria - Max Caulfield, do you honestly like them 'smiles smugly’

Max- 'turns away’ Of course. You know how much I like your taste in photography Victoria. I bet you hired the best photographer on the market

Victoria - 'walks toward Max, pushing her against the wall’ Don’t you lie Max . I know your mind was on a different kind of composition when you were looking at those…..

Max- 'tries to pull out, turning red’ Don’t be stupid Victoria, I just….I just

'Victoria pushes her face forward, gently kissing Max’

Taylor - 'opens the door’ Hey Vic, I just wanted to talk to you abou….'Victoria shoots Taylor a withering glare’ Oh good for you two 'rushes out’

Victoria - 'Victoria pulls away’ Well ?

Max- 'smiling bashfully’ Thank you so much for my present Victoria 'jumps toward Victoria, hugging her tightly’ This is the best day ever

Victoria - 'coughs uncomfortably’ Well ….you’re welcome Max. You liked it ?

Max- Of course ‘kisses Victoria’ I get to look at you ^^

'Max walks out of the room, love struck’

Victoria - 'calls out after Max’ Be sure to wear something nice at about 5:00 ! I’m taking you out somewhere

Max- 'calls back’ You’re the best girlfriend EVER

Victoria - 'thrown off entirely’ Don’t get carried away Caulfield !We’re not friends ! 'slams door’

.

.

.

 

'parks at Chase Space event’

Victoria - 'looks up at building and back at Max’

Max- Victoria, Is everything alright ?

Victoria- Yes Max, I’m still sitting here in the car after an hour drive because I’m alright

'Max goes quiet, looking away’

Victoria - Look Max……I’m sorry….it’s just

Max- What Victoria ?

Victoria - it’s just that I have so much to live up to ,being a Chase

Max- and what ? Are you embarrassed of me or something

Victoria - 'turns to Max dramatically’ NO ! 'whispers’ No……it’s just that my parents….I thought I wanted to come here tonight, but now that I’m here…..now that I’m here, I don’t want them anywhere near you, they’ll ask you to do things….be things that you never wanted to be

Max- 'grabs Victoria’s hand’ Victoria

Victoria - Don’t look at me like that Caulfield, not tonight

Max- Victoria, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, that I’m here for you. You don’t have to be anything you don’t want to be Victoria, I love every part of you,no matter what.

Victoria - Thank you Max….'wipes away tear’ that means alot

'Victoria hugs Max’

Max- So ? Do you want to hit the party ?

Victoria - No……. 'runs hand through hair’ I kind of just want to spend a nice quiet evening in your room….maybe watch a movie

Max- What did you want to watch ?

Victoria - Well….don’t laugh, but I kind of want to watch that Spirits Within movie you always go on about. It looks kind of cool….

Max- Aren’t you the sweet talker ? 'pecks Victoria on the cheek’

'Max closes the door, and Victoria starts the car to go back to Max’s dorm room’


	7. Chapter 7

Max ’ starts waking up’ Ugggh my head

Mr.Jefferson - Oh hello Max’ clicks needle’ Don’t worry ,I’ll be right with you

Max - Nope nope nope, fuck this

‘tries to raise hand, noticing the restraints’

Max- You stinky fucker……

Mr. Jefferson - ‘clearly offended’ I am NOT stinky fucker….

Max-'smug look as she channels her inner Victoria’ Mark please, You kidnap teenage girls and take pictures of them, that’s SUPER contemptible

Mr. Jefferson - Fair enough….

Max- But Victoria and I were talking….

Mr. Jefferson - Victoria ? When did this happen ? You don’t even LIKE Victoria

Max- Pfft, like you know anything about US, you WEIRDO

Mr. Jefferson - Fine fine, continue

Max- We both agree that you smell . 'glares’ It’s disgusting…..

Mr. Jefferson - Nobody else has said anything…….

Max- You ever hear the name “Mr. Shitterson”

Mr. Jefferson - Yeah, the other students call me that because I’m “the shit”

Max- Nope, we spread that around , because you actually SMELL like shit

Mr. Jefferson - 'gasps’ How could you, I thought you were the nice girl of the cast D=

Max- Please, don’t speak to me. I don’t want your old funk anywhere near me 'turns head looking disgusted’

Mr. Jefferson - You know what Max….'cuts Max free’ just go, I don’t want to see you right now….’tear rolls down face’

Max- Oh my dog, are you CRYING ? ‘gleefully takes phone from pocket, snapping a photo’ 

Mr. Jefferson - Your stuffs in the corner,just go. I want to be alone right now…..

Max - 'sniffs hoodie’ Oh my DOG, you ruined my favorite hoodie….'tosses it at Mr.Jeffersons face’ Oh well, I can always get Victoria to buy me a new one

'Max walks out’

Mr.Jefferson - 'sitting in shame when he hears the door lock’ What the

SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED

Mr.Jefferson - Oh no

.

.

.

'Max sits with Victoria in her car, the barn visible in the distance’

Victoria - Wait a second….are you telling me that you , Max fucking Caulfield

Max- Yeah we’ll be doing that later after I rez Chloe…..

Victoria - Not the time Max, but anyway are you telling me that YOU got your bitch on ?

Max- 'nods’

Victoria - Where’ d you learn that ?

Max- From my muse of course. 'kisses Victoria’

Victoria - 'turns away nervously’ Max ! A k-kiss ?! 'blushes’

Max- Of course, I love you, and we’re having a great time together

Victoria -’turns to Max,peeking through the hands covering her face’ We are ?

Max- Yeah, we’re having a real…'barn explodes in the distance’ Blast ? =D

Victoria - 'punches Max in the shoulder’ MAX !


	8. Chapter 8

Victoria - ‘walks into Dana’s room’ Hey Dana, I just wanted to come and apolo….

'notices Dana looking at her computer’

Victoria - 'peeks over Dana’s shoulder’

Dana - 'annoyed’ What is it Victoria ?

Victoria - I came to say that I was sorry about the whole “Tricking Juliet into locking you in your own room” thing, but now I see that I can help you out. What’s going on ?

Dana - 'hesitant’ Well…..Max was in here earlier……

Victoria - 'scoffs’ 'thinks to self’ Of course she’d have her hand in this….

Dana - and she was looking at this webpage on my computer with burlesque outfits

Victoria -….I see

Dana - Halloween’s coming up….do you think she wanted one of these for the party ?

Victoria - 'smiles wickedly as she looks Dana straight in the eye’ Dana, don’t you worry, I know EXACTLY what little Maxine wants

'Victoria runs out of the room, snickering madly’

.

.

.

'Max walks into the dorm at the end of the day’

Max- 'talking on phone’ It’s so good to see you again Chloe ^^

Chloe - You bet it is, and I have a hella big day for us tomorrow

Max- 'walks up to her door’ Hold on, I’m heading into my room , so let me put my stuff down’

'Max walks into her room, putting her bag down on the floor and plopping down on the bed ’

Max- 'relaxes on bed for a second ’ 'music comes on’ What the……

'Victoria looks down at her coldly as she sits on her bed in a full burlesque outfit’

Max- 'shrieks’ VICTORIA !

Victoria - Oh hey Maxine 'stretches’ I didn’t see you there

Max- ‘runs out of the room, slamming the door, falling to her knees against it ,heart beating a million times’ ‘thinking to herself’ FUCK, how did she know

'Max runs out of the room, slamming the door, falling to her knees against it as her heart beats a million times a minute’

Victoria - 'in Max’s room’ Wait, so you’re telling me that you wanted to wear the outfit ?

Max- NO

Victoria - because I came prepared…..

Max- GET OUT OF MY ROOM

Victoria -’disappointed’ Fiiiiine. I guess I’ll just get changed……

Max- WAIT ‘door flies open, as Max faceplants into the ground trying to get back in’ ……wait…… ‘blushes’

Victoria - Well well well ‘reclines on bed, a victorious smile creeping onto her face’

Max- Don’t you say it !

Victoria - I guess I just got the…..Maximum Victory ?

Max- ‘sighs and locks the door’


	9. Count Chaseula

Victoria- ‘sits next to Max’ Hey Maxine 'looks deep into Max’s eyes’

Max - Uhhh hey Victoria..‘backs up’ what’s going on ?

Victoria - I wanted to try something…..NEW …..

Max- OK….well go ahea

'Victoria bites Max’s neck’

Max- Ow, Ow, Victoria ! Ow, this is really WEIRD ! It really hurts too

Victoria - 'still biting Max’s neck’ 'muffled’ Excuse me ? Who are YOU calling weird ?

Max- You! You’re biting my neck !

Victoria - No I’m not….

Max- Yes you are ! 'feels blood drip down neck’ Look, right there. I’m even bleeding

Victoria - 'muffled’ Can’t a girl eat in peace Caulfield ?

Max- Fiiiiiiine 'rolls eyes’

'Victoria feasts upon Max’s blood for the next few seconds’

Victoria - aaaaaaand done 'pulls away’

Max- Ok, so could you tell me what’s going on no….'skin goes pale’ VICTORIA !

Victoria - What’s the matter Caulfield ? 'grins evily’

Max- 'rushes over to mirror, to notice lack of reflection’ How the hell am I supposed to take my photo’s, if I don’t have a reflection ?

Victoria - 'narrows eyes’ I just turned you into an immortal blood sucking fiend….and your first concern is your daily selfie quota

Max- 'nods head rapidly’ Uh huh

Victoria - Are you an idiot ?

Max- Don’t give me that tone . You’re the one who nuked my career prospects !

Victoria - You’re immortal !

Max - and what am I going to do for the rest of eternity huh ? I really liked my selfies……..

Victoria - 'sighs’ I’m sorry Max…..

Max- You’re sorry ? 'turns to Victoria skeptically’ Victoria Chase is sorry……

Victoria - I’m not heartless Max, I just….

Max- 'seriously annoyed’ What Victoria ? Just spit it out

Victoria - I just wanted to spend the rest of eternity with you……

Max- 'crosses arms’…..I guess I can rework my portfolio

Victoria - 'turns towards Max surprised’ Really ?

Max - ………Hey Victoria……

Victoria - Yes Max ?

Max- Do you know where Taylor is ? Maybe Courtney ?

Victoria - I think they went out somewhere . Why ?

Max- ….I’m hungry 'drools slightly’


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Can you write chasefield soulmate AU where they have birthmarks that glow a certain color when they are near each other and as they get closer to each other their birthmarks glow brighter until they meet? :3

**Victoria** - _‘leans against door, sighing’_ What do you want Caulfield…….

 **Max** \- Well…..I noticed something the other day and…..

 **Victoria** \- _‘impatient’_ Aaaand ?

 **Max** - _'flustered’_ Look, it’s really something we should talk about

 **Victoria** \- In case you haven’t noticed, we’re talking right NOW

 **Max** \- Alone……

 **Victoria** \- _'annoyed’_ Just get out of her Caulfield ! You’re wasting my time…..

 **Max** \- Look Victoria….I’ll be in my room when you’re ready to talk….

_'Max starts walking away’_

**Victoria** \- _'opens door, leaning out into the hallway’_ Like I’d ever want to come to YOUR ROOM ! You must be dreaming you twee hipster _'shakes fist’_

_'Victoria slams the door, stomps back to her bed and plops next to Courtney in a huff’_

**Victoria** \- Can you BELEIVE the shit I put up with around here Courtney ?

 **Courtney** \- I know Victoria, it’s terrible

 **Victoria** \- Like I’d ever want to go in there….god knows how she lives in there….

 **Courtney** \- _'snickers’_ Probably has a sleeping bag on the floor. Bed’s are too mainstream…..

 **Victoria** \- Yeah…and she probably has sheet music lying around and….

 **Courtney** \- Sheet music ?

 **Victoria** \- Yeah ? For her guitar ?

 **Courtney** \- _'blank stare’_

 **Victoria** \- She plays it every morning….

 **Courtney** \- _'unimpressed stare’_

 **Victoria** \-  Don’t give me that look, she’s actually not that bad ! _'coughs’_ …..for a hipster

 **Courtney** \- Why Victoria, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like that freak Caulfield…..

 **Victoria -** _'haughty’_ Don’t be ridiculous _'grabs shirt’_ I don’t get in random flings, if my mark doesn’t glow, I’m not…..

_'Victoria lifts her shirt up slightly, revealing her mark glowing with a rainbow strobe light effect’_

**Victoria** \- W…wh…wh….

 **Courtney** \- _'mouth gaping’_ V….Victoria……

 **Victoria** \- _'collapsing to knees’_ H….her ?

 **Courtney** \- I thought you didn’t like her ?

 **Victoria** \- _'confident’_ I don’t ! And that was a more of a flash anyway !

_'Rainbow strobe light stops pulsing and starts filling up the room’_

**Victoria** \- SHUT UP ! _'punches self in mark, doubling over in pain’_

 **Courtney** \- _'rushes over to Victoria’_ Hey, Hey,Hey ! _'grabs Victoria’s hand’_ Stop that !

 **Victoria** \- It won’t stop Courtney ! I….I can’t like

 **Courtney** \- Why not ?

 **Victoria** \- _'gets on to her knees’_ We just got done calling her a FREAK

 **Courtney** \- Yeah she’s weird, but I don’t have anything against her….. _'shrugs’_ I mostly just trash talk her because I thought you didn’t like her

 **Victoria** \- _'leans into Courtney’s face’_ Really ? _'glares with a suspicious tone to her voice’_ You better not judge me later…..

 **Courtney** \- Victoria pls. We’ve been friends for like…EVER. I’d never judge you _'claps hands over Victoria’s cheeks, squishing them together’_ Now, for your sake and mine, go talk to YOUR hipster

 **Victoria -** _'hugs Courtney’_  Thank you SO much. _'releases Courtney and stands up’_ I’m going to talk to her RIGHT now _'walks to door’_

 **Courtney** \- Victoria !

 **Victoria** \- _'turns to Courtney’_

 **Courtney** \- While you’re there, could you remind Max about the…..

 **Victoria** \- _'throws arms into the air’_ I can’t beleive this

 **Courtney** \- She promised to let me give her a makeover _'crosses arms defiantly’_ I’m holding her to it……

.

.

.

-Max’s Room-

 **Victoria** \- _'knocks on door’_ Max…..

_'Door opens a crack’_

**Max** \- _'arm shoots through the crack, holding a pair of goofy heart sunglasses’_ You’re going to need these….

 **Victoria** \- Max, I’m not wearing those….

 **Max** \- They’re the only extra pair I have……

 **Victoria** \- Then switch !

 **Max** \- Victoria, you’re being ridiculous……

 **Victoria** \- _'looks down the hallway, checking for any witnesses’_  Fine… _'swipes sunglasses and puts them on’_ Now move….. _'pushes way into room’_

 **Max** \- _'holding hand behind back’_ Hi Victoria…

 **Victoria** \- Let’s cut to the chase Cau…

 **Max** \- Ha! Chase… _'smiles’_

 **Victoria** \- Ugh, Just show me the mark…..

_'Max brings her currently oven-mitted hand out from behind her back and removes the oven mitt, revealing a similar rainbow lit mark’_

_'Victoria and Max stand around uncomfortably looking at their feet’_

**Max** \- _'holds hand to chest’_ I thought you hated me…..

 **Victoria** \- _'abrupt yell’_ I don’t hate you !

 **Max** \- You’re always saying things about me….

 **Victoria** \- _'crosses arms’ Well maybe you shouldn’t do so many weird things…..I can’t get you off my mind_

_Max- You’re always thinking about me ? =D_

**Victoria** \- NO !

 **Max** \- =(

 **Victoria** \- Max…. 'reaches arms out towards Max feebly’  I didn’t mean it……I….I do think about you

 **Max** \- _'turns away’_ You don’t have to lie Victoria…I get it…this is probably a flu…..

_'Victoria takes a brisk step across the distance between them, hugging Max from behind’_

**Max** \- Victoria….. 0=

 **Victoria** \- If it’s all right with you….I’d like to be your girlfriend

 **Max** \- _'holds Victoria’s hand, placing it over her heart’_

 **Victoria** \- 'buries face against Max’s hair’ Shut up Caulfield…….

_'The light around the room dies down into a gentle glow as both girls stand together, eventually dying out, leaving matching deer birthmarks’_


	11. Chapter 11

_Max wakes up in the dark room’_

**Max** -  _‘groans due to throbbing headache’_ Ugggghhhh, what’s going on….. _’starts looking around’_

_‘Max spots an unconscious Victoria on the ground’_

**Max** -  _‘panic’_ Victoria ! Victoria please ! Answer me ! Victoria ?! _‘cries out’_ VICTORIAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!

**Victoria** - _‘wakes up’_ WHAT ?!?!?!

**Max** - ‘ _sheepish’_ Hi…..

**Victoria** -  _‘glares’_

**Max -** Why are you here Victoria ?

**Victoria** -  _‘glib’_ Oh you know, I was exploring a dingy old barn at night, found this place and thought “Oh ! This would be a lovely place to explore my bondage fantasy !

**Max** -Really ?

**Victoria** - _‘enraged’_ NO NOT REALLY !

**Max** \- But seriously…..how did you get kidnapped ? I warned you and EVERYTHING

**Victoria** \- Well I got worried about you after your warning and everything ….

**Max** - _‘listens intently’_

**Victoria** \- And so I went to Mr. Jefferson for help and…..

**Max-** You went to the teacher for help ?! What are you ? 12 !

**Victoria** -How was I supposed to know he was the…

**Max** \- _‘sudden look of realization’_ Oh my god……

**Victoria** \- What ?

**Max** \-  It’s taken 5 episodes…but I think I just turned into Chloe…..

**Victoria** - _‘rolls back over’_ I’m going to rest…..I don’t need this right now….

 


	12. Chapter 12

**[@frostbite883](https://tmblr.co/mLRp6ORNyEHgbKYM6aJdP5g) **

Tell me if you want me to try again

* * *

 **Max** \- Victoria……

 **Victoria** \- What is it Maxine ? This is my last chance to make contacts for my….

 **Max** \- Well…. _‘brushes hair behind ear’_ I just thought that….

_'Max hold out her hand’_

**Victoria** \- Thought WHAT Caulfield ?!

 **Max** \- _'flustered’_ Oh my DOG Victoria, just dance with me !

 **Victoria** \- _'moment of enraged shock before calming down’_ ….fine, you don’t have to be such a bitch about it

 **Max** \- _'smirks’_ Learned from the best, didn’t I ?

 **Victoria** \- _'takes Max’s hand’_ Touche’

_'Song starts playing the other room, as Max takes Victoria’s hand and starts dancing’_

**Victoria** \- So ? What do you plan to now that you’re a sophisticated college graduate ?

 **Max** \- I figured I’d head back to Arcadia Bay for a few days so I could start a new series. I’m sure Kate and Chloe would be glad to see me

 **Victoria** \- Really Caulfield ?  I thought you’d be over that rebellious phase by now, she married Katie, get over it

 **Max** \- There’s no need to be jealous Victoria _'stops and pinches Victoria’s cheek before starting up again’_ I only have eyes for youuuuu _'Victoria smacks Max upside the head’_

 **Victoria** \- _'pouts’_

_'Max pulls Victoria close, swaying back and forth with the music’_

**Max** \- Come on Victoria, we’re getting a little too old for pouting

 **Victoria** \- I don’t care that much Caulfield, I just thought you’d be a little more business savvy then to settle in that BACKWATER town again

 **Max** \- Well what do you expect me to do ? _'puts hands on hips’_  The job market’s not looking so great for photographers

 **Victoria** \-  I don’t know , I just thought you’d get a little more out of this place…..maybe learn to work your friends into setting you up with opportunities…..

 **Max** \- Opportunities huh ? Like what ?

 **Victoria** \- Well  I heard through the grapevine that a position has JUST opened up at the Chase-space

 **Max** \- That’s convenient…

 **Victoria-** Yeah I know, it’s a RARE opportunity, _'smug smile’_ But seeing as how we’re SUCH good friends

 **Max** \- ARE WE now ?

 **Victoria** \- EX-scuse me ?

_'Victoria stops, and takes lead of the dance’_

**Max** \- We’re not friends Victoria…..

 **Victoria** \- _'hurt scoff as she twirls Max’_ Well it’s a fine time for you to show your true colors huh ?

 **Max-** I think we’re a little MORE than friends by now…..

 **Victoria** - _'relieved sigh of relief’_ ….I mean, don’t get ahead of yourself now

 **Max-** So we’re not girlfriends ?

 **Victoria** \- We most certainly are NOT

_'Max pulls away and holds out her hand’_

**Victoria** \- What ? _'mocking voice’_ Did I hurt your hipster feelings ?

 **Max** \- Nope ^^

 **Victoria** \- Then what are you doing ?

 **Max** \- Well if we’re not girlfriends, I might as well take my ring back

 **Victoria** \- You must have fried that hipster brain of yours, I don’t have a ……

_'Victoria finds a diamond ring on her hand, jumping back in shock’_

**Victoria** \- CAULFEILD ! _'looks around in a panic’_ Is this what I think it is ?

 **Max** \- It sure is

 **Victoria** \- You used your powers ! You’re going to risk another tornado for a corny marriage proposal ?

 **Max** \- Why would we get another tornado, when you already blow me away ? ;)

 **Victoria** - _'looks at hand once again, blushes and grumbles’_ Look, I’ll accept the proposal if you don’t say anything like that again

 **Max** \- Deal

 **Victoria** \- And you’re taking that job……

 **Max** \- What ?!

 **Victoria** \- If you’re going to be a Chase, you have to spend some time in the family business

 **Max** \- But what about my photography ?

 **Victoria-** Do it in your off time

 **Max** - _This SUCKS 'pouts’_


	13. Chapter 13

**88\. “Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”  
**

* * *

**Max** \- VICTORIA !

_‘Max stomps up the stairs and kicks Victoria’s door open, wearing an expensive wedding dress’_

**Victoria** \- _'unimpressed face as she continues to file her nails’_ Ever hear of KNOCKING Maxine ?

 **Max** \- _'takes out purse, going through it angrily’_

 **Victoria** \- Nice purse….

 **Max** \- _'mutters’_ ……thanks it’s Gucci’ _looks up in alarm’_ Which I apparently own now…. _'looks at purse in disgust before tossing it to the ground’_  Why did I wake up with such a thing in my room Victoria ? _'points to clothes’_ Why am I in a wedding dress ?!?!

 **Victoria** \- ’ _uninterested’_ Look, don’t panic, but I think we might have accidentally gotten married last night

 **Max** \- _'deep intake of breath’_ HOW

 **Victoria** \- Well it started with some real low grade pot that your friend gave you….. _'shakes head’_ Doesn’t matter Max _'puts down nail file, admiring her work before standing up’_ You’re my pretty hipster wife now  =)

 **Max** \- _'seething’_ I don’t want to be a pretty hipster wife

 **Victoria** \- Yes you do……

 **Max** \- No I don’t and why aren’t you worried about this ?

 **Victoria**  - I’M fine with it. This all fits in with my 10 year plan….the question is, what do YOU plan to do about it ?

 **Max-** Let’s just get a divo….. ****

_'Max catches a familiar tower of hair out of the corner of her eye, accompanied by a distinct sniffle of sadness’_

**Victoria** \- You may not know this about me Max, but I take marriage VERY seriously

 **Max** - _'seethes’_ You’ve been spending too much time with Kate ! _’ quietly points towards window’_

 **Victoria** \- _'not caching the hint’_ Be that as it may……I still want to make this work

 **Max** \- …… _'glares suspiciously at the window’_

 **Victoria** \-  I see _'straightens up’_ Well if you don’t love me then….

 **Max** \- Of course I love you Victoria…. I’m just a little overwhelmed…

 **Victoria** \- _'leans towards Max on the bed’_ Very well then   _'coy smile’_ We’ll take it slow _'kisses Max’_

 **Max** \- Maybe we could….. _'holds out hand’_

 **Victoria** \- of course …..

_'Max and Victoria sit together on the bed, holding hands, swinging their feet absentmindedly’_

**Max** \- So….which name did we take

 **Victoria** \- Hmm ?

 **Max** \- Am I Max Caulfield or

 **Victoria** \- Don’t be stupid, you’re a Chase now

 **Max** \- _'quickly leans into Victoria’s face’_  WHAT ABOUT CAULFIELD !

 **Victoria** \- Were you under the impression that this was a debate ?

 **Max** \-  You can’t always get your way in a relationship VICTORIA

 **Victoria** \- Well maybe you should have spoken up during Maxine. I’M NOT A MIND READER

 **Kate** \- _'from outside’_ You should have really spoken up Max

 **Max** \- I KNEW IT ! _'rushes to window, throwing it open to find Kate crouching beneath’_

 **Kate** \- Hi Max =)

 **Max** \- _'low whisper’ 'points’_ Don’t you “Hi Max” me

 **Kate** \- =(

 **Max** - _'low whisper’ 'points’_  Get in here

'Kate climbs in through the window’

 **Victoria** \-  Hey Katie 'waves’ We’re still on to get our hair done later ?

_'Kate nods’_

**Max** \- 'jumps between Kate and Victoria’ Don’t change the subject ! Why is Kate spying on us ?

 **Kate** \- Max…… _'shuffles around uncomfortably’_ Are you planning to get a divorce…..

_'Kate looks up at Max, on the verge of crying’_

**Max** \- Kate, the law may say I’m an adult, but I’m not ready for marriage

 **Kate** \- God doesn’t gave us what we’re not ready for

 **Max** \- Cannabis does !

 **Kate** \- MAXINE CAULFIELD !

 **Victoria** - _'whistles’_ You’re in for it now…….

 **Kate** \- _'rushes over to Max’s bag, tossing out several photos, a book , and a journal before finding a plastic baggie labeled “The good stuff”_ It’s as I FEARED

 **Max** \- Look, it was a present from Chloe…..and it’s totally legal in some states !

 **Kate** \- _'crosses arms’_ Is it legal in this one ?

_'Max thinks for the briefest of moments before she hears a flush from the other room, noticing Kate missing soon after’_

**Max** \- KATE   _'rushes to bathroom, finding Kate as she tosses the empty baggie in the garbage’_ What did you do ?!

 **Kate** \- _'turns to Max, smiling the warmest smile ever’_ Saving my dear friend from a life of sin and vice

 **Victoria** \- _'walks in, noticing what just happened’_ That better not clog anything……

 **Kate** \- _'walks over to Victoria’_ Thank you for loving Max, Victoria ’ _presses Victoria’s hands between her own’_ Maybe you can lead her off this path she’s so determined to be on, before she dyes her hair and starts listening to the devil’s music’

 **Max** \- I’m not a criminal Kate ! _'turns to Victoria incredulously’_ Tell her V…..

 **Victoria** \- _'grasps Kate’s hands back’_ Don’t worry Katie, I’ll be the BEST influence on young Maxine

 **Max** \- I’M A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU !


	14. Chapter 14

**Victoria** \- You know Caulfield, I’m getting really tired of your SHIT

 **Max** \- You say that line so often, I have no idea what you could possibly mean Victoria

 **Victoria** \- Don’t play DUMB…. _‘taps foot’_

 **Max** \- _'narrows eyes’_ Sorry that I’m such a……..

_'Victoria glares’_

**Max** \- _'questioning voice’_ Hip-steeerrrrr ?

 **Victoria** \- I’ve been flirting with you all year !

 **Max** \- No Victoria …. _'sighs’_ ….no you haven’t

 **Victoria** \- I HAVE ….. _'crosses arms’_ Like the hipster thing you just mentioned

 **Max** \- That wasn’t flirting Victoria, that’s just being a….

 **Kate** \- _'interrupting from somewhere in the dorm’_ NOT NICE

 **Max** \- Yeah what she said

 **Victoria** \- That’s the point Caulfield   _'disgust’_ You flirt by being a massive

 **Kate** \- _'interrupting again’_ Not nice

 **Victoria-** …….

 **Max** - _'disbeleif’_ No…..I mean…NO…..Where did you learn that ?

 **Victoria** \- _'looks at the conviction in Max’s face’_ Oh my god, you’re serious aren’t you ?

 **Max** \- Yeah Victoria, I’m surprised you’ve thought this way for so long

 **Victoria** \-   _'plops down on a stair’_ No wonder Rachel hated me so much _'covers face in hands’_

 **Max** \- You never questioned this before ?

 **Victoria** \- Taylor said it made me look cool

 **Max** \- I think you need to have a talk with Rachel…..

_'Victoria hunches over as Max joins her on the stairs, patting her back comfortingly’_

**Max** \- …..Hey Victoria

 **Victoria** \-   _'dejected’_ …..yes

 **Max** \- You’ve been a ….

 **Kate** \- _'seamlessly integrated’_ not nice

 **Max** \- …to everyone in the dorm since the beginning of the year

 **Victoria-** Everyone’s REALLY hot Max

 **Max** \- I know Victoria _'leans over and hugs Victoria’_ I know…..


	15. Chapter 15

_‘Max walks up to Victoria Chase’s house, carrying a box’_

**Victoria** \- _'throws open the door’_ What is it Maxine ?

 **Max** \- Well I heard it was your birthday……sooooooo

 **Victoria** \- What did you get me ?

_'Max reaches into her bag behind her back and starts pulling out Final Fantasy - The Spirits within_

**Victoria** \-   _'annoyed look’_ You didn’t get me that Final Fantasy movie, did you ?

 **Max** \- Pfft what ? No

 **Victoria** \-  Very well then _'turns away’_

_'Max tosses the Blue Ray into the bushes’_

_'Victoria turns back to face Max, who looks very innocent’_

**Victoria** \- Well don’t just stand there looking stupid Caulfield, get in here

_'Max walks in to see an empty house’_

**Max** \- Where is every…..

 **Victoria** \- It’s my birthday today Max, I shouldn’t have to answer every one of your inane questions

 **Max** \-  'taken aback’ Jeez Victoria, why do you hate me so much….

 **Victoria** \- _'sighs’_ I don’t hate you Max

 **Max** \- Then why are you so mean

 **Victoria** \- I just want you out of that FUCKING dorm Max

 **Max** \-   Fine……

_'Max turns around and heads to the door’_

**Victoria** \- What do you think you’re doing ?

 **Max** \- I’m leaving, you obviously don’t ……

_'Victoria spins around Max and jumps in front of the door’_

**Max** \- =[

 **Victoria** \-   _'serious face’_

_'Max tries to duck around Victoria’s reach, but  is constantly blocked from reaching the doorway’_

**Max-** Why…. _'blocked’_ won’t….’ _blocked_ ’ you……’ _blocked_ ’ let……’ _blocked’_ me…….’ _blocked’_ leave……..

 **Victoria** \-  I _'blocks’_ want _'blocks’_ you _'blocks’_ here

 **Max** \- _'stops_ ’ Hwat

 **Victoria** \- Well……I don’t get to see you so often……..and it’s kind of quiet around here………sooooooo

 **Max** \- So what ?

 **Victoria** \- SO MOVE OUT OF THE DORM AND MOVE IN WITH ME

 **Max** \- Well ok…..I mean, if you’re that lonely around here…….

 **Victoria** \- 'glares suspiciously’  Really ?

 **Max** \- Really, I’ll move in with you

 **Victoria** \- Excellent   _'claps twice’_ _'dignified voice’_ REGINALD !

_'Several members of Victoria’s staff  pop out from behind the furniture, holding out there phones, recording everything going on’_

**Victoria** \- Did you get all of that ?

 **Reginald** \- Yes we did Ms.Chase. We recorded the whole thing

 **Victoria** \- Good ^^ _'claps three times’_ You are dismissed

_'The staff leaves’_

**Max** \- What’s going on ?

 **Victoria** \- If I’ve learned anything in my life Maxine, it’s that you have to work for EVERYTHING you want.

 **Max** \- So you want me ?

 **Victoria** \- _'hand flies over mouth’_

 **Max** \- OH MY DOG   _'gleefully hops up and down’_ You have a crush on me don’t you =D

 **Victoria** \- ……yes

 **Max** \- _'crosses arms’ 'stern voice’_  You do know that trying to legally swindle someone into living with you isn’t a good way to start off a relationship, don’t you ?

 **Victoria** \- _'hangs head’_ I know……I’m not even sure if verbal l contracts are legally binding….I’m sorry

 **Max** \- Good

 **Victoria** \- Will you stay and live with me ?

 **Max** \-  …….i don’t knooooooooooow _'plops down on sofa’_

 **Victoria** \- I’ll watch the shitty movie you tossed in my gardenia

 **Max** \-  DAMN VICTORIA ! _'jumps to feet and claps  loudly’_ Why didn’t you just start with that ?! =D

_'Max runs out the front door to retrieve her precious film’_

**Victoria** _\- 'thinks to self as she watches Max eagerly search through the foliage ’_ Best….Birthday….EVER               


	16. Chapter 16

_‘Max stands outside Victoria’s door, in her pajama’s’_

**Max** \- _'knocks twice’_ Victoria ! _'knocks twice again’_ It’s time for Anime mondays !

 **Victoria** -……..

 **Max** \- Ok, you usually cut me off to save face before I even finish the sentence. I’m officially worried

_'Max walks back against the wall’_

**Max** \- I’m respecting your privacy, but I’m exercising my authority as your girlfriend by coming in anyway !

_'Max charges into the door, and is thrown onto her butt while the door remains intact’_

**Max** \- DANA !

 **Dana** \-   _'head peeks out of door’_ Yeah Max ?

 **Max** \- _'looks to the side, still on her knees’ 'points to door’_ Victoria won’t open her door, I think she’s in trouble

 **Dana** \-   _'concern’_ What ?! _'walks out into the hallway, stretching as she approaches ’_ Don’t worry Max, I’ve got this

_'Dana stands in front of the door, and closes her eyes. She breathes deeply as she focuses her cheerleading power and lunge kicks the door, shattering it into a billion splinters’_

**Victoria** \-   _'wearing thick hipster glasses’ 'shrieks’_ Son of a biscuit !

 **Max** \-  Victoria ?!

 **Dana** \- Son of a biscuit ? That’s your go to shock phrase ?

 **Victoria** \- What ? I’m trying to clean up my language ok

 **Dana** \- _'chuckles’_ Why ?

 **Kate** \- _'calling out from her room’_ Leave her alone Dana, she’s working very hard

_'Victoria covers her face in embarrassment’_

**Dana-** _'smirk’_ Oh that is just PRECIOUS

 **Max** \- _'rushes into the room’_ Thanks for the help Dana ^^

_'Rewinds until Dana’s back in her room and the door stands intact’_

**Victoria** \- _'shrieks as she notices Max standing in her room’_ Son of a biscuit ! _'falls out of bed with the blanket falling over her’_

 **Max** \- Hi Victoria =)

 **Victoria** \- You could have just knocked Caulfield _'scrambles out from underneath blanket’_ You don’t have to scare people by poofing into a room

 **Max** \- Yeah, yeah tried it already   _'waves dismissively’_ What’s with the nerd glasses ?

 **Victoria** \- _'squeaks as her hands instinctively whip the glasses from her face, hiding them underneath her bed’_ …….can we pretend…..you never saw that ?

 **Max** \- Nope. Spill

 **Victoria** \- _'sighs’_ I hate you so much

 **Max** \- No you don’t. You loooove me =D

 **Victoria** \-   _'snarls’_

 **Max** \- Ok _'holds palms up defensively’_ Backing off

 **Victoria** \- _'calming down’_ If you must know _'breathes out’_ I need them

 **Max** \- I’ve never seen you wear them _'crosses arms and starts tapping foot’_

 **Victoria** \- It’s 2013 Maxine, I got contact lenses

 **Max-** Ok….but why are you so defensive about them

 **Victoria** \- Check the hall

 **Max** \- Ok….. _'Max opens the door, sees no one, and closes the door’_

 **Victoria** \- Lock it

_'Max locks door’_

**Victoria** \- It’s Brooke…..

 **Max** \- Brooke ? Why do you care about her ?

 **Victoria** - _'scared’_ Because 'grabs Max’s shoulders’ We have like what….5 people at Blackwell that wear glasses since Jefferson went to jail ? If she finds out that I need glasses, she’ll make me hang out with her and do all sorts of weird things with her and her friends……

 **Max** \- That’s ridiculous. People don’t hang out because of eyewear……

 **Brooke’s Voice** \- No she’s right Max, with Jefferson gone, I’m going to need her to complete the circle

_'Max and Victoria shriek in terror as they notice Brooke sliding out from underneath Victoria’s bed, holding Victoria’s glasses’_

_'Brooke’s hand latches onto Victoria’s ankle, sending her falling on her back’_

_'Victoria screams as she repeatedly kicks Brooke in the face, all to no avail as Brooke pulls her underneath the bed’_

_'Max stands in the middle of Victoria’s room in shock for a minute, calming her nerves’_

**Max** \- _'kneeling next to Victoria’s bed’_  Victoria ? You down there ? _'looks underneath the bed and finds nothing but an assortment of anime blue-rays’_

_'Max quickly stands up and walks out of the room without a word’_

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN** (Leave a comment)


	17. Chapter 17

[Max stares at Victoria] 

 **Victoria** \- What are you looking at you filthy hipster ?

 **Max** \- A very pretty girl

 **Victoria** \- [coughs] T…thank you 

[Victoria narrows her eyes]

 **Victoria** \- Why ?

 **Max** \- I think I love …..

 **Victoria-** No !Don’t you do it Max ! You know what happens to…….

[David walks out into the hall, dropping his gun which accidentally shoots Victoria]

[Max rewinds] 

 **Victoria** \- No !Don’t you do it Max ! You know what happens to……. 

[Max grabs Victoria and moves her to the left]

[David comes out again to repeat the scene, only to shoot Warren since Victoria wan’t there to get hit]

 **Max-** That works quick…..

 **Victoria** \- YOU DID IT DIDN’T YOU 

 **Max** \- I can’t help who I love Victoria =(

 **Victoria** \- Darn it Max,did I just get killed with that bullet ?

 **Max** \- ….no

 **Victoria** \- You’re lucky you’re cute

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	18. Chapter 18

[Victoria confronts Mr.Jefferson in his room as he’s leaving for the day]

 **Victoria** \- Look [blocks Mr.Jefferson off] I want that fucking recommendation letter, all right ?! [hard stare towards Mr.Jefferson with one eye]

 **Mr.Jefferson** \- It’s not going to happen 

 **Victoria** \- And why NOT. You’re always giving opportunities to Max

 **Mr.Jefferson** \- You’re just not…..INNOCENT…enough

 **Victoria** \- [shocked face turns to confusion mixed with disgust] What does that even MEAN

 **Mr.Jefferson** \- [coughs nervously] N..nothing [side steps Victoria and walks out of the room as Victoria gives chase]

 **Victoria** \- [quickly catches up] No,no, no [grabs Mr.Jefferson’s shirt and flips him around] What kind of creepy fetish are you pushing ?  I am one of , if not the BEST photographer in your shit class , so excuse me if my style doesn’t gel with the amazing 40 year old neck-beard’s kink

 **Mr. Jefferson** \- [looks around] We’re not talking about this here….[attempts to run again, only to be pulled back]

 **Victoria** -Yeah we are, you creeper, I wouldn’t be surprised if you have Max locked in a basement somewhere  [shoves Mr.Jefferson into a locker, causing it to open, allowing Max to fall out]

 **Victoria** \- [gapes as Max’s eyes flutter open]

 **Max** \- [weak] He calls it the dark room…..

[Victoria immediately grabs Mr.Jefferson’s arm, twists it around his back until it snaps, and then hurls him over her back, causing him to slam against the ground and fall unconscious]

 **Victoria** \- [kneels next to Max, picking her up] I knew it all along [picks Max up] Did you hear that line about framing us in a dark corner ? [begins walking towards exit] SUPER creepy

 **Max-** [gasps] Victoria….I need you to call the police……….

 **Victoria** \- No Max, I thought I’d leave him hanging around Blackwell so he can kill me later and bury me at the dump 

[Max gasps]

 **Victoria** \- What ? You’re looking at me like…..[turns back towards Mr.Jefferson] Oh my god, was it ….

 **Max** \- [nods]

 **Victoria** \- [sighs and looks down] I am a bad person……

 **Max** \- You didn’t know…..

 **Victoria** \- No, no. It’s still fucked up. I gotta own this

[Max shrugs]

 

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	19. Chapter 19

[Victoria awakens in Max’s room with a throbbing headache, turning her head to see Kate]

 **Victoria**  - [speaking in Max’s voice] Kate ? [gasps and grabs throat] [releases throat, a note of anger in her voice] Max…….I’m Max [starts looking body over] Oh….

{Kate scowls]

 **Victoria** \- Dog ?

 **Kate** \- [concern] Yes Max, those are out names…..how are you feeling

 **Victoria-**  [takes a deep breath] Kate……what happened

 **Kate** \- Don’t you remember ?

[Victoria shakes her head]

 **Kate** \- You saved Victoria’s life Max…..you’re a hero [smiles]

 **Victoria** -[mutters] I knew she was involved [turns to Kate with an intense face] Where is she ?

 **Kate** \- [nervous] I…in her room

[Victoria gets up and  stomps across the hall to her room, to see her own body, standing stupidly in the middle of her room]

 **Victoria**  - YOU ! [closes and locks the door behind her, just as Kate reaches the door]

[Victoria walks over with Max’s little baby legs, pulls her face down and kisses her for a good long time without any hesitation]

 **Victoria**  - [pulls away, a note of bitterness in her voice]Yup…..you’re Max……

 **Max-**  [breathless] You kissed me with my own mouth D=

 **Victoria** \- Don’t be a baby, everyone would love to kiss themselves.

 **Max** \- NO THEY WOULDN’T !

 **Victoria** \- [waves to silence Max] Enough with your nonsense [points at Max] Why’d you steal my body ?

 **Max** \-  I didn’t ! I don’t know how I got this way ….

 **Victoria-**  Yeah right [crosses arms] You expect me to believe that you just HAPPENED to switch bodies with the queen instead of one of the other losers around here ?

 **Max-**  Victoria [looks down into her own eyes with an icy stare] I would literally rather be ANYONE else in this building than you

 **Victoria**  - [hurt gasp] Even Brooke ?

 **Max** \- Even Brooke

 **Victoria** \- [hand immediately clutches heart][clearly offended] ] I see…..[takes deep breath] Well…it’s a LITTLE weird that you seem more concerned with me kissing you, than the part that your entire image has been changed

 **Max** \- It’s happened before [shrugs]I’m cool with it

 **Victoria** \- [getting annoyed] Well I’m NOT [reaches towards Max’s collar]

[Max flinches]

 **Victoria** \- Oh calm down, I wasn’t going to actually HURT you

 **Max** \- [looks down at feet] It’s not that…….

 **Victoria** \- [pushes Max’s face upward] Well what was it ?

 **Max** \- This sweater’s really nice Victoria….. you’d stretch out the collar D=

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	20. Chapter 20

[Victoria walks into the room wearing Max’s hoodie]

 **Max** \- I didn’t give you that…….

 **Victoria** \- It’s cold Max, let me have this……

[Victoria walks away]

 **Max** \- Ok then……[shivers] 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**

**Christmas AU**


	21. Chapter 21

[Max wraps her arms around herself as she collapses against the sofa, shivering more violently from the oppressive cold]

 **Victoria** \- Oh get up you big baby……..

[Victoria tosses the softest cashmere sweater on Max’s face]

 **Max** \- …….

 **Victoria** \- ……..

 **Max-** Victoria…..[holds out sweater] You dropped your….

 **Victoria-** THAT’S NOT EVEN MY COLOR  [slaps Max’s sinful hand]

[Max pulls the sweater back, looking confused]

 **Victoria** \- Don’t make me spell it out for you, you scholarship hipster…….

 **Max** \- [looks between Victoria and the sweater] You mean ….?

 **Victoria-** Yes Maxine…..

 **Max-** Max, and thank you [jumps up and hugs Victoria]

 **Victoria** \- [voice filled with annoyance as she totally gets into the hug anyway] Get off me…….

[Max gets off Victoria and puts on the sweater]

 **Max-**  This is the first thing you’ve ever gotten me……

 **Victoria -** ……..

 **Max** \- It’s so warm =)

 **Victoria** \- You like it ?

[Max nods]

 **Victoria** \- [blushes] Good…[turns around] Maybe you won’t look like such a street urchin with these rags you’ve given me…..

 **Max-**  [reaches out towards hoodie] I could always find you something better…..

[Victoria pulls back, safeguarding the hoodie]

 **Victoria** \- No……it’s mine now

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**

**Christmas AU  2**


End file.
